Heartless
by friendlymane
Summary: Hinamori Amu is known to be misterious and show no emotion at all, or so they say... But what happens when Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the new school heart-rob, got the eye on her?... It's intense so do not except less.
1. Myself

**Yo, the name's Marie and I hated how screwed up was this story at first(¬¬), so I decided to rewrite it… hope you like it! **

**Ages: Amu, Rima, Nagihiko, Saaya and Tadase: 17**

**Kuukai, Utau: 18**

**Ikuto: 19**

**I made Ami 4 years older than Amu.**

**I don't own Shugo Chara or anything of the sort… Though I wish I did…**

**There'd be NO Tadagay! X3**

**~ Chapter 1: I'm heartless~**

Once upon a time, typical beginning, right? But this not the typical story… So let's start it other way…

*Amu's POV*

Dad- "Get up ungrateful child and make us breakfast!"

_Ugh, another they in hell…_

I stood up and ran to the kitchen before they got an excuse to "punish me"

Amu- "COMING!"

I ran downstairs to find the bastard, the bitch and the slut laughing;

Step/mom- "Why did you had to have that ugly thing?" (Laughs)

Dad- "It's not my fault my 'daughter' is exactly like her mother!" (Laughs)

Saaya/step sis- "Be grateful I, the great Saaya are beautiful, OHOHOHOHOHOH" {Pfft. Could that even be called a laugh? LOL}

Mom- "Of course, because you resemble me, not like that slut" (Giggles)

Saaya- "And I have a sense of fashion while she doesn't. OHOHOHOHOHOH"

My name is Hinamori Amu, I don't have friends, emotions and, last but not least, I don't have a heart. Or not that I'm aware of… I hope.

I still remember that day, the day both of you left, the day a scar was left in my heart and my life started to fall apart. It was almost 7 years ago…

*Flashback*

_We were playing hide & seek, mom in the kitchen and dad at work… If only I had known what was up to happen that night._

_Ami- "Amu let's play while mommy is making dinner, alright?"_

_Amu- "Yay! What are we gonna play?"_

_Ami- "How 'bout we play 'it'?"_

_Amu- "Awww, (pout) but we always play that, can't we play something else?"_

_Ami- "Then what do you want to play?"_

_Amu- "Hide & Seek!"_

_Ami- "Okay, I'll count to 30 and you hide"_

_Amu- "Right!"_

_Big sis started counting and I ran upstairs to my best hiding place, a secret place in my closet…_

…

_Ami- "Ready or not here I come!"_

_I heard footsteps, but not my sister's because there were more than three pair of footsteps._

…_- "Find the young one, Master will not be pleased if we don't kill them all so you better find her."_

_Then I heard the door to my room shut open and heard someone sobbing, then from a little hole in the wood I saw three men and my sister crying, covered in blood and being dragged by her ponytail to the center of the room._

…_- "Hey little girl tell us where is your sister is and I promise not to kill you"_

_She turned to look at me through the tiny hole with a melancholic look upon her face_

_Ami- "And what if I don't? Did you even think of the possibility of me not knowing where she is? God, you sure are damned fools, aren't you?"_

…_- "Shut it, bitch! You don't know who you're messing with!"_

_Ami- "Oh, but I know… I'm messing with a guy that even if he says he won't kill me somebody would and if I tell you were she is she'll die too, wouldn't she? And above of it all, I'm messing with a bastard that's a freak sick man that'll murder anyone for money and an idiot, you heard me? AN IDIOT!"_

_I didn't even know big sis knew those kind of bad words nor that she could get that angry, but wait… what did she meant by murder? Why is there blood in her clothes? Whose blood? Why are-_

…_- "Shut it! Or better yet shot her!"_

_One of the other men took out a gun and pressed it to her head_

…_- "Little girl show up or we will send your precious sister to heaven!"_

_Ami- "Don't do it Amu, they'll kill us both! Don't even th-"_

_The leader pushed her ponytail, she screamed, the others laughed and I felt tears falling from my eyes… Ami…_

…_- "I'll count to 3 and shot her!"_

_Ami- "Don't, Amu don't do it!"_

…_- "1 … 2 …"_

_Ami- I love you, Amu_

…_- "…3!"_

_Then a sound echoed through the walls of the whole house, the sound of my most beloved person protecting me, the sound of my breaking heart…_

_One week later_

_My dad turned into a psychopath, but he has money and I don't have proofs for getting him into jail._

Smack

_I was crying. Because I lost my mom my big sis and my dad's love. He thought they were after me but it was his ex-employee who murdered them, so we all know it wasn't my fault, but his._

_And since the incident my dad has been hitting me and screaming awful things to me._

_Dad- "You, horrible child, are at fault my wife and daughter died. It was your fault!"_

_Smack_

*End of Flashback*

_Oh boy, at least it was a soft beginning, compared to what happened later on._

SM- "You, horrible thing don't make us wait too long, Saaya's got to go to school in an hour and that means you have to get her ready, so her boyfriend doesn't wait too long."

_Geeze! A new scholar year, yet the same slitch… what a shame_

I hurried up to the table with the breakfast and went back to the kitchen.

_Oooohhh goodness I'm so hungry, maybe today I'll have breakfast._

I grabbed an apple and returned to my room to get ready.

I went to the closet and grabbed my sweat pants, a t-shirt and a baggy hoodie. And of course my favorite snickers.

…- "Hi Saaya!"

_Oh, freak! Her friends are here… friends_

_How long has it been since the last one I had? Oh, yeah it was five years ago…_

*Flashback*

_I was crying in George's arms. My father had beaten me to pulp._

_George was my step-cousin and my first friend. And he promised me that he'll help me escape tonight, because he knows my story and he cares for me._

_G- "Please Amu, don't cry, I love it when you smile. So please smile, for me?"_

_I tried to smile but I guess I failed since he still seems sad._

_Amu- "Sorry big bro, it just hurts too much too smile." (Sob)_

_G- "Don't worry Amu; I'll get you out of here."_

_That night I had my backpack over my shoulders and as I saw him through the window, I started to climb down. We greeted and started to run, but then I saw some creepy people who he started talking to and so I heard…_

…_- "How much for pinkie, over there?"_

_G- "The usual, Dave"_

_I saw the man smirk_

OMG, what is he doing?

_D- "I'll give you half, play with her and return her home."_

_G- "Do as you please"_

_Then George turned around and smiled brightly at me_

_G- "Sorry Amu, but I will leave you with these guys, who want to play with you. And you have to do everything they ask you to, and then meet me in front of your house."_

*End of flashback*

And so that night, I was raped and betrayed by my only friend, who after that, returned me home.

_Stupid, stupid me. Everybody knows you can't trust anyone. Nobody cares about me. And probably nobody ever will._

After I was done changing, I grabbed my stuff, took my skateboard and went to school.

*At school*

Teacher- "Everybody, please welcome the new student, Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

There in front of everyone stood a guy with midnight blue hair, sapphire eyes and a smirk plastered on his face.

_Tch, great, another bastard. _(Note sarcasm)

I saw Saaya and her troop drooling, while everyone had stars in their eyes and chanted: "So cool~".

T- "Your sit will be next to … Hinamori Amu"

He looked over to me and smirked. Then approached towards his seat next to me and chuckled

I-"Hey, isn't Amu a girl's name?"

He joked as some chick in the class whispered to him

…- "Don't even bother, she/he never talks nor takes off the hood, we're not even sure if she/he's a human."

He turned around and smirked.

I-"If that is so, I'll make you."

_Yeah, right! As if the idiot could_

I-"Sooo… Amu do you want to have some fun"

_In your dreams man-whore~_

I-"Hey, Amu… Aamuu… AAAAMMMUUUU."

_Will he ever give up or at least get the idea that I'm not falling for it?_

I started to get pissed off so I ripped a piece of paper and wrote:

"Mr. Tsukiyomi;

1.-You may not call me Amu.

2.-Pay attention to class.

3.-Leave me the HELL alone.

Hinamori Amu"

I passed it to him, turned around and stared outside of the window…

I could practically feel his smirk as he passed me another note.

"To my beloved _Amu_;

1.-I like your name so I won't be calling you anything else.

2.-You are too interesting to ignore, plus I already know the stuff he (meaning the teacher) is saying.

3.-I won't.

Your soon to be loved Ikuto"

…I could feel myself twitch…

And after 2 hours of being bothered by the idiot and bored by the teachers, it was lunch-time…

…_I got an apple, water and a chocolate bar…_

I went towards MY tree (Big apple tree behind the school) and started eating peacefully until a peculiar yet familiar smell caught my nose.

_Do I smell catnip? Naahhh, it's my mind playing tricks on me_

After break I was surprised, but certainly not in a good way… Tsukiyomi IS in ALL my classes

*After Class*

_Damn it! He is in all my f-ing classes… -3- now what am I gonna do with that stupid mother-**Briiinggg**_

I sighed and frowned

_Time to go home or maybe not, I could always go to the park_

I left in my skateboard to the park…

_The most I'm not at home, the better_

I found my spot in the grass and decided to take a nap

Little did I know someone was watching me…

To be continued…

~End of chapter~

So if you like it please read and review… You know you want to push that little button, so don't make me make you…


	2. Secret

**Marie-"Yo"**

**Ikuto-"Hey"**

**Amu-"Hi!"**

**Tadase {gay}-"Hello"**

**Marie-"WTH? Who invited this gay?"**

**Amu-"…I did…" (sweatdrop)**

**Marie-"… You did WHAT?" (Dark aura)**

**Ikuto-"Don't worry we can always kill him here" (smirk/ starts chasing Tadase with a blade in the hand)**

**Marie-"Alright, alright but could it be elsewhere? I just painted here!"**

**Ikuto-"Yeah, sure" (Kicks Tadagay to the next room/ little girl screaming/ Ikuto shuts the door)**

**Amu-"Why did you did that?"**

**Marie-"Because he's gay and Ikuto would have found my catnip"**

**Amu-"Your catnip"**

**Marie-"Yup, but if you tell him, I will make him rape you in the next fanfic I make" =)**

**Amu-"Yes ma'am"**

**Marie-"I don't own Shugo Chara, but neither do you." =P**

**~Chapter 2: Secret~**

*Ikuto's POV*

I was walking to the park and my mind traveled to Amu…

_Is it a she or a he? Why doesn't she/he want us to know? Why does she/he always wear a hoodie? Why doesn't she/he speak? And why in hell's sake can´t I stop thinking about her/him?_

I stopped moving once I spotted someone, the person seemed familiar in some way, but I couldn't put a finger on who was it.

_Might as well discover who it is…_

Then it came to me

… _That hoodie!…_

I finally have an opportunity to peak at his/her face and…

…_Wow… (drool)_

_She's so beautiful… Light, soft skin, rosy lips, long eyelashes and bubblegum-pink hair. Though that pained expression does not fit her at all._

_But what's paining her?_

_Damn my curiosity!_

Amu-"Don't leave me… Help… dad… blood…"

While she muttered this, tears started to stream from her closed eyes.

_What the… Why is she crying?_

I-"I won't leave you, don't cry. It's alright."

Like some magnetic force, my hand was about to caress her face, but when I was about to, a pair of honey-gold eyes fluttered open.

_Oh shit_

*Amu's POV*

_Another nightmare, but what was with that voice in my head?_

I opened my eyes and a wave of shock stroke through me as I saw who was in front of me, staring at me.

Amu-"Tsukiyomi…?"

I-"So you ARE a girl, huh?"

Amu-"What if I am?"

I-"Being feisty, aren't we?"

I rolled my eyes, and then noticed…

_Fuck! It's dark already… I'll get punished for this._

Amu- "Anyways, I have to go"

I stood up, turned around and started running towards my house or just call it hell

As I opened the door, I saw my father glaring and step-bitch smirking

_Damn it! F you stupid master of time!_

D- "So which is your new excuse filthy brat?"

I kept quiet and turned my head down

SM (stepmom) – "She was surely in a bed with some guy, like the slut she is"

I couldn't take it anymore

A-"I was not!"

D-"Don't answer your mother with that tone, missy!"

A-"And what about what she just said to me? I'm your daughter!"

D-"You are not my daughter and it seems you're still not well mannered, I'll have to punish you"

And like that, he dragged me from the hair towards the basement, in other words, the torture room. And the routine began; I was chained to the wall, my back to him and…

D-"So what do want to start with; the whip or the chain?"

I kept quiet

D-"The whip it is!"

He seemed exited… _freaking jerk_.

Then he started…

*Ikuto's POV*

_Okay… what the…where is she?_

All I knew was that:

1.-Amu = girl, 2. - I followed her home, climbed towards a balcony and stepped on what seemed her room (It smelled like her), 3.-It's been 2 hours and she hasn't been here yet and 4.-Her parents must love films because all this time there have been swears and weird sounds.

*1 hour later*

The house suddenly became silent and I started hearing footsteps, so I hid in the closet and just as I did the door shut open.

…-"Take this you, filthy child!"

_Holy mother of god! (0.0)_

I peeked through the door and my eyes widened as I saw the most disturbing thing I've ever seen in my whole life, and I've seen plenty {*cough*Tadagay*cough*}…

There she was, covered in blood, scars, bruises and coughing blood at the feet of two laughing monsters in their "human" form; a brunette bastard and a blonde slut.

_Amu! That explains her pained look but… I didn't think it'll be that much of physical pain!_

D-"That is what you get from coming past your curfew!" (Evil laugh) {Something like; BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA}

And then he kicked her towards her bed, her body was limp, not moving at all, making it impossible to think she was even breathing…

D-"And remember tomorrow you MUST do breakfast! Or else… Sleep tight~."

The nerve of him! He was still laughing and as he got out of the room, I got out of my hiding place running to check up on her…

I-"Amu, are you alright? What did they do to you? Who are they? Please, answer!"

Her head shot up; I saw a scar on her left cheek and her dull eyes glaring at me with such coldness, that it shot a shiver through my spine.

A-"What in the bloody hell are you doing here? As for the questions it's none of your business"

I-"That's not important right now, I mean, look at you! Let me treat those… (Pointing to the scars and bruises)

A-"I don't need your help and get out of here"

She stood up, went towards the closet and started undressing…

_Such curves…_

I blushed and turned around

I-"Amu what the hell are you doing? I'm right here you know?"

A-"And? It's not like I care nor your first time watching a naked woman, I'm human after all, am I not?"

I-"How can you not care?"(Mumble)

She stood in front of me, now dressed

A- "Because I don't. And don't you dare say any of this stuff to anyone, if you do, you'll regret it, got that?" (glare)

I- "My lips are sealed" (-gulp-)

A-"Good. Anyways see ya"

_What the…_

By the time I turned around, she was already gone and I was alone in a house with two horrible people, who have no right to beat up a little girl and ,by the way it seems, they are dangerous and don't care…

_But where did she go? Why at this hour? How can she move that much? They had beaten her to pulp, hadn't they? Should I follow her? Well maybe not, it seems dangerous, but oh what the hell, I want to know!_

And with that last thought I ran towards the balcony and jumped down.

_Sew my damn curiosity and lucky me!_

I was able to catch a glance at her retreating form towards the park!

_Let god help me 'cause this'll be one hell of a night!_

~End of Chapter 2~

I'll try to update as soon as possible, every two or three days, more or less. ^_^'

But if you want me to update I'll have to ask you to R & R!

Or I'll hunt you down… (evil smirk)


	3. A little BIG Problem

**Marie-"Hey…ZzZzZzZzZz…"**

**Ikuto-"Hey, what's goi-"**

**Amu-"Shhhh… She hadn't have to much sleep because of exams"**

**Ikuto-"And…?"**

**Amu-"You might get us killed! I'm too young to die!"**

**Marie flinches and mumbles**

**Ikuto-"Did she just mumble 'catnip'?**

**Amu-"Uhm… No…"(sweats)**

**Ikuto-"Alright (suspicious) anyways **Marie does not own Shugo Chara or it's characters**… there'd be more chocolate if she did" (smirk)**

**Amu-"PERVERT!" (blushes)**

**Ikuto-"I didn't say anything, it was your perverted little mind that did, Amu"(smirks wider)**

**Marie-"Shut the hell up!" (Covers head with a pillow)**

**Ikuto-…Any way on with it! Let the Amuto flow!**

~Chapter 3: Not the right secret? ~

*Ikuto's POV*

I was catching up with her, but I don't think she realized it yet. We were in the park or so I thought because now it seems more like the woods. Anyways, it didn't matter, all I knew was that; I want to know more about her and that even though she has demons {no offense, I love those kinds of creatures} being her parents, she still seems to be hiding something.

…-Mew…

I turned my head to try to find the source. _Was that a cat? There are cats on the woods?_ I turned it again only to find that Amu was already missing. I stopped. _Where is she? Wasn't she less than 5 meters in front of me? Maybe I'll have to go check my eyes… _I sighed as I turned around to go home and peeked at my watch. _Damn… It's late, I'll get my ass kicked for this, but she was worth my time and I'll see her tomorrow. I'm definitely gonna find out who she is… and then get some chocolate! X3 {Noooo, chocolate stealer!}_ I arrived home only to be scolded by my mom and sister. Then I had dinner, went to my room and lay on the bed.

…-"Latest News; Another murder took place in Lake Yume, Kyoto, the police department assures that the murderer was "Dark Claw", with this case, "Dark Claw" has got over a hundred murders and the police doesn't have a clue who it could/might be, but it's trained and dangerous, so please lock your doors and do not go out alone in the night…"

_Mother still wants to pop her ears off, I mean what's her problem… but then again the neighbors are pretty loud about their things, if you know what I mean… and seriously "Dark Claw"? What kind of nick-name is that? And who was the dumbass who called him that? I bet the guy (in this case murderer) isn't even into the claw thingy. Anyways, tomorrow I'll have Amu show her face to everyone, weather she likes it or not._

And with that last thought, I drifted off to "dream-land", where there's nothing but sweet, smelly stuff

…

And it's not what you think, you bunch of perverts, I was talking about chocolate and catnip! Jeeze what's with the pervy minds, huh?

*Amu's POV*

_Another mission accomplished, hope HE doesn't get mad just because it wasn't exactly my mission… Oh well, he was going to kill me either way… _I arrived to our base and kept moving towards the boss's office. When I arrived, there he was in his "you're in big trouble" look, I sighed._ This is going to be a long night_

…-"Finally! You arrived!"

A-"What were you expecting, Ken?"

K-"For you to arrive 2 hours ago, start training, not to take Blake's mission, to start training, not to be so stubborn… oh, did I mention to start training?"

A-"Oh, come on! I did it way better than he'd have and you know it, so why won't you give me more missions? All I do is train all the time! You can't blame me if I want to do something else!"

K-"Amu, I know everything about everyone and that means I know they always beat you at home and that you can't defend yourself, so what's the point on making you suffer more than you already have?"

A-"If you know everything, why can't you understand that I can't feel pain?"

K-"I know that and also that you can't feel anything else, generally you just act and you're pretty good, by the way, but the cuts open and the inside of your body is getting damaged and that means you're going to die if you keep bleeding & hurting like that! After all been beaten and then going on missions it's very hard, you know?"

A-"Why do you think I let them beat me up?" (Mutter)

K-"Alright, I'll let you go on more dangerous missions, if that's what you want."

A-"Really?" (Sparkly eyes)

K-"Yeah, just don't act in front of me."

A-"Thanks, then." (Dull eyes, no emotion or whatsoever)

K-"You still have to train an hour then you can go "home", alright?"

A-"Yeah, whatever."

I got out of there, towards the changing rooms, to put on some shorts and a loose shirt. Then I went towards the battlefield where Blake was training.

As I entered 2 arms encircled my waist from behind…

B-"Hey, Amu, you know it's not cute to steal others' missions, right?"

A-"And…? Why should I care that I'm not cute?

B-"Well, you have a pretty nice body and with a cute attitude, you'd be perfect…" (Perverted thoughts/ nosebleed)

I elbowed his ribcage and he dropped to the ground cursing

A-"I don't want to"

After that, I trained and trained until I had to go to that hellhole again. I ran upstairs and got on the bed to get some sleep. It's only 2 am.

~Next day~

I did my chores at home and got to school early. _Maybe I could sleep a little…_

I-"Boo!"

My eyes shot open my secret popped under the hoodie…

A-"WTH! What do you want, Ikuto?"

I-"You…" (smirk)

A-"I didn't mean it like that!" (angry)

I-"Rriiiggghhtt… Hey Amu, is it me or does your head seem bigger?"

He was about to grab my head between his hands, but then a red haired stepsister of mine {cough slitch cough} opened the door and scanned the room with her eyes. They stopped at… Ikuto…

S-"Ikuto~!" {poor dude, he's gotta long way to go}

I-"Shit!"

A-"What the-"

My secret got back to it's place

I-"Please Amu, help me out of this one?" (desperate kitty look)

A-"Why should I?"

I-"Because I'm gonna be raped if you don't!"

_Raped…? _A shot of painful memories got through me. And I swear I might've shown pain at least for a second because now Ikuto's look, was a concerned one.

*Ikuto's POV*

I saw a flash of hurt, pain, sadness and hatred pass her beautiful golden orbs. _Why…? Did somebody rape her? Who in their right minds could do anything to this cute, litt- Oh yeah… They usually do it because they're pretty or because of abuse of alcohol. But still! I feel like punching the one who caused her that pain! _

I-"Amu what-"

A-"I'll help you"

The red headed slut was in front of us

…-"Ikuto, who is this?"

I-"None of your business, Saaya"

S-"Oh, I assume it's a boy, I mean take a look at those clothes, but who is he?"

A-"Do you seriously want to know?"

S-"Yes"

I-"Amu what are you gonna do?"

S-"Amu…? As in Hinamori Amu? (choked) You attend to MY school?"

A-"What if I am? What if I do?"

She took of her hoodie. _Now that's a face I wouldn't bother seeing each morning an- WTF? Did I just think that seriously? I mean she is cute but I just met her, besides we don't want my cousin {I made Utau his cousin} obsessing over killing my female friends who will "steal me" for good.^_^' _

S-"What if I tell them"

I-"Them? …Wait up, how do you know her?"

S-"She is my step-sister"

I-"Your WHAT?"

A-"It's true…-sigh-"

S-"I know what you're thinking, how can that horrible thing be part of the beautiful Yamabuki Saaya's family?"

I-"But that means that Amu's parents are-

A-"Dead…? Yeah, but only my mother."

_There is still Amu's dad in her step-family, what happened to her parents, both? Why would they treat her like that? And her mom… dead? Just WTH happened to her life? _I could only nod slightly, to be honest I was still trying to process it all.

S-"Do not ignore me! Amu, I'm gonna tell papa about how you stole my boyfriend, you stupid whore!

A-"I didn't do anything! I don't even know the guy, he just guessed that I was a girl and asked if I was OK because I collapsed on my seat!"

_Ouch! I know she'll get in trouble, but that kind of hurt. I wonder why though._

S-"Oh, so that was it?"

She turned to look at me suspiciously. _I wonder what will happen to Amu if I told the truth… Better not figure that out now, I don't want her to get hurt, maybe because she's like a new friend to me –sigh- my only female friend._

I-"Yes, that was all and I'm not your boyfriend"

Saaya was in shock for the thing I added and started to fake-cry, but then stopped and smirked…

S-"This is your entire fault, you god-damned slut! I'm gonna tell papa!"

Amu's face turned blank from that little phrase… _They are gonna beat her bad or in this case… worse. _Saaya tried to run towards the exit and I ran after her, but I saw a hint of pink pass by me.

I-"Amu, what are you doing?"

A-"Erasing her memory, I can't afford getting abused today and I seriously can't stand this bitch any more"

I-"What do you mean-"

When I got a good look at it, Amu had a needle inserted to the bitch's neck

I-"Is that even safe?"

A-"Yeah, but what I'm about to do is not, so please go to the park, I'll get her out of here and don't let any students get inside"

I-"Alright"

I ran towards the exit of the building and told everyone to get out, after they did, I ran to the park to wait for Amu, but then…

~*"BOOOM!"*~

From were I was I could still watch the building collapse in fire. My eyes widened as realization hit me.

I-"AMU!"

…-"What?"

I turned around but to my surprise I didn't find a normal Amu but…

….

A cat eared Amu?

… O.O…

Wow, just WOW

~End of Chapter~

You know that thing for erasing memory, seriously exists and you don't want to know how I know… Trust me

I'll try to update sooner but you have to R & R and tell your friends to too.


	4. Rival?

**M-"Hey, guess what?"**

**I-"You failed chemistry, didn't you?" (smirk)**

**M-"Hey! I'm not that bad at school!" (mad)**

**I-"Yeah right"(sarcasm)**

**M-"Bwaaa! (cries) Amu, Ikuto is being mean!"**

**A-"Don't cry sweetie, Ikuto apologize now!"**

**I-"I don't want to, so I won't"**

**M-"Amu-nee will you let me turn this story into an M-because of lemon Tadamu fanfic?" (Few tears/puppy eyes)**

**A-"O-of course, sweet heart" (10 shades of redness and heat from her face)**

**I-"Say WHAT?"**

**M-"Alrighty~ I'll need the of an expert… Isaac~!" {I actually let him write his dialogue, so please don't think I say perverted stuff}**

**Isaac-"What up, Manena?"**

**M-The sky, obviously. So can you help me write a lemon?"**

**I-"Who in bloody hell is this guy! And why does he call you 'Manena', huh?"**

**Isaac-"Well I call her that because my cousin leaves in Spain and he said it sounded as if I was saying; 'My nena' and nena in Spanish is like saying babe, oh and I'm a childhood friend of hers" (plays with Marie's curls)**

**M-"Hey, don't do that! Anyway, will you help me make a lemon?" (puppy eyes)**

**Isaac-"You know that your puppy eyes and fake cries don't affect me…"**

**I&A-"They were fake?"**

**Isaac-"And you do realize we, as in both, hate Tadagay sooo… nope~"**

**M-"Oh man, it would have been fun!"**

**Isaac-"Before this goes any farther, Manena doesn't own Shugo Chara and on with it!"**

~Chapter 4: Rival? ~

*Amu's POV*

I carried Saaya towards a hospital and asked for a bed for her and that if she asked who saved her from the burning building while she was sleeping, to tell her that it was Amu. After all that boring stuff I ran towards the park to catch up with Ikuto._I if I make him wait longer, he'll ask so I guess I have to use it_. And with that I took my bracelet and stuffed it in my pocket, I could feel a shot of energy go through me at the same time I felt my ears getting to their place. _Thank god I have my hood. _I jumped on the trees and dashed towards the park. I dodged a wig that almost hit my face and felt a little light-headed. _Must be my imagination… _I saw Ikuto by the fountain so I got down from the tree and ran up to him.

I-"A-amu?"

A-"What?"

I-"What are those things on your head?"

I touched my head only to find out that my hood had fallen from my head and my cat ears were exposed. _Shit…_

A-"Uh… this are… um… fake…?"

_I hate you, acting skills!_

I-"Amu, I think we both know you just spilled the beans while trying to "hide" it and it's kind of good for me because you look cuter" (smirk)

A-"You're lying! And so what if they're real"

I-"Am not! And I was thinking that… maybe you could… let me touch them…?" (Pleading puppy look)

_Freaking mother of god! My ears are my weakness but he can't discover that I have feelings in this state._

A-"Alright"

I approached him and he touched my ears, but I was about to let a noise and tried not to do it. Key-word = tried.

*Ikuto's POV*

_Cute… but who could blame me, I mean there's a goddess like looking little girl with cat ears that, by stroking them twitch and she started purring, though I don't know how because she barely show her feelings, maybe she's opening to me. _I continued to stroke her, thinking of the warm feeling on my chest, until I heard some steps behind me, then I covered her ears with the hood as she made a childish pout and I swear I saw disappointment flash in her eyes at least for a millisecond.

…-"Ikuto! What are you doing, dude? And who's that?"

_Stupid Kuukai, can't he read the mood?_

I-"Hey, Kuukai! What are you doing here?"

A-"Who is this, Ikuto?"

K-"YO, my name is Souma Kuukai and you are?"

A-"Hinamori Amu"

K-"Hey you're a girl, right? I mean the hood hides your face but you're short and Amu is a girl name right?"

A-"Yes, I am a girl"

K-"Amu, can you show me your face or are you one of those freaking Twilight's vampire and it would reveal you're one of them, then you'd have to kill both, Ikuto and me, and-"

A&I-"Shut up!"

K-"Okay, but do I get to see your face?"

I-"No!"

K-"Oh, come on man! I promise not to fall for her, laugh nor run away scared"

_He's so gonna fall for MY Amu. And he's a player. God, you must love teasing me!_

Amu grabbed her hood and got it off, there were no cat ears.

_Thank god! She controls it!_

K-"Wow…"

Kuukai was wide eyed by only looking at her face.

A-"What?"

K-"Well first of…You are beautiful"

_That bastard! I knew he'd fall!_

A-"And…?"

_Oh no, you won't!_

K-"And I was kind of wondering if you'd like to-"

I-"Amu let's go! It's almost getting dark"

A-"…Shit… let's go"

She grabbed my hand and dashed towards her house but at halfway there, she stopped.

I-"Why did you stop? You're gonna get scolded again!" (Frowned at the thought of the "scold")

A-"Why are you coming with me?" (Mumble)

I-"Because I care"

_Why the heck did I just say that? I am just curious of her, that's it! But then again no other girl has ever made me this curious. _I covered my mouth and felt heat travel to my face. And I'm kind of glad she was glancing the other way.

A-"Why would you care?"

She turned around.

A-"Are not feeling well, Ikuto?"

I-"No, I'm fine, why?"

A-"You're all red"

_Blunt much._

I-"No, this just happens when you're feeling strange"

A-"Why are you feeling strange? Was it because I met Kuukai?"

_Hell yeah, he might be my friend but he's still a player and I wouldn't bear to loose you… I mean, I still have doubts about you_

I-"N-no, it's just that he might tell someone how you are and you won't have the peace and quiet you like"

_Fuck! Did I just stutter?_

A-"If you're fine, then I'll take my leave"

She turned another way and ran fast so I couldn't catch her and kept running until she was out of site… _God, how does she make me like this?_

*Amu's POV*

_What in the f-ing World was that? I swear I saw his face turn pink/red, what does that mean? And why did he seem kind of angry when that Kuukai dude was complimenting me? Gosh! Normal people are so complicated! _I shrugged it off and went to work… I walked towards the outskirts of town, got to the abandoned store, went behind the storage rooms and walked down the stares to get to the main management room of the company I work for called: "The Avengers". Hey, we might be assassins but it's for good or so I like to think…A pair of arms surrounded my waist from behind

K-"Why are you late again!" (Whine)

A-"Because I fall asleep"

K-"Amu, you can't lie to me, you smell pretty weird almost like a guy's cologne…"

A-"How'd you know?"

K-"I know everything"

A-"I don't think so" (Mumble)

K-"Oh, but I do as the fact that you have cat-"

I covered his mouth as I saw Blake in our hearing reach.

B-"Awww, come on Amu, it's not that bad! Many people have cat-phobia, you know?"

A-"I didn't know"

_Maybe I've perfected my acting skills! I mean, he looks convinced, doesn't he?_

B-"But now you do, so let's go train!"

A-"Yeah, sure"

We trained until he couldn't walk, so I ended up without partner and went to the boss's office

K-"Hey, Amu what're you doing here?"

A-"Blake gets tired pretty easily"

He turned his expression to a serious one

K-"Amu, I want you to spy on a guy called Nagihiko, he goes to your school and is part of our rivals: The Snakes"

A-"Alright, I'll get the information, but I want more milk in my snacks here"

K-"As you wish" (Sweat drop)

I went home and got to my room through my balcony only to find a little big pervert sleeping in my bed. I sighed. Got to bed, wrapped the sheets over both of us and fall asleep.

~Next Morning~

*Ikuto's POV*

Yawn. _God, this is not my room! What did I do last night?_ I turned around only to find a bit of messy pink hair from under the covers. _Shit! Did I sleep with Amu?_ I looked under the covers to find us dressed. _Awww, man…_ _I mean; Thank God! {Isaac-"Yeah right" (¬¬) M-"If that helps you sleep at night"}_

A-"Morning"

She stirred a little and opened her beautiful giant golden orbs.

I-"Good morning"

A-"Hey, Ikuto, may I ask you for a favor?"

I-"Yeah, sure"

A-"At school, will you help me find a guy named; Fujisaki Nagihiko?"

_Nagi?_

I-"Why?"

A-"Personal matters"

I-"Okay…?"

_Damn you, Nagi!_

A-"Thank you~"

I-"No prob, but do I get a reward?"

A-"Sure, what would you like?"

I-"A kiss"

A-"Alright then" (starts leaning)

_Oh shit, she is seriously gonna do it…Is it getting hot or is it just me?_

She pecked me on the cheek and ran to the bathroom to get ready.

_This is gonna be a long day._

~End of Chapter~

And that's it for today, hope you enjoy it and if you do please R&R!

I'll do everything in my reach to update sooner, I swear in the name of Chocolate! =3

Got any ideas for making this fic as random as possible? Please write them down!

And don't let pervs like Isaac make this an M rated fic!


	5. Popular Amu

I'm SORRY I didn't update sooner, I had gone camping and sorry last chapter sucked…

I-"Serves you, right?"

A-"Don't be mean"

Isaac-"Yeah dude, she's got it hard the last 2 months"

I-"Yeah right, doing what? It's vacation time!"

Isaac-"Actually she was training for the-" (blown to the wall from a flying kick)

M-"You cannot mention it 'member?"(Dark aura)

A-"KO. Our winner is Marie!" –crowd sweatdrops-

M- "Thanks (bows and calms down) And I took sometime from Isaac's sis, Elizabeth, to teach me into writing, so please judge frantically ;)" –smiles sweetly-

Isaac-"Before anybody else gets hurt, Manena doesn't own Shugo Chara or it's characters" (Back to normal as if nothing happened)

I-"How the hell are you ok? Didn't she kicked you into the wall?"

Isaac-"Let's just say that isn't her real strength and that my sister is way worse than her. Like this one time that Manena & me were in the mall and this punk-like dude-" (gets whacked in the head)

M-"Shut up & On with it!" (blush/huff)

~Chapter 5: Popular Amu~

*Amu's POV*

_Is he gonna help or not?_

And out of mere curiosity my cat ears pop out.

"That means you are gonna help me, right?" I asked tilting my head to the side."Okay, but you have to wear normal clothes; he's kind of a ladies' man so it should be easier to approach him and you look way cuter without baggy clothes." I could feel the heat run to my cheeks and my voice getting caught in my throat so I could only nod. "Hey Amu, why is your face flushed? Are you feeling alright?" He asked with a worried look. "I-it's nothing, don't worry about it".

_Shit! What's wrong with my voice? It's never happened before! God, I feel so strange._

"Okay…?"He didn't seemed that convinced, but thank God he didn't push it. I hid my ears (changed to the normal heartless self) went towards the closet and changed my clothes into a mid-thigh black skirt, a dark blue tight tank top, black leather jacket, dark blue knee stockings and black flats and put on my X clip.

I turned around to find Ikuto watching me, more like staring but in an odd way as if he was in daze. _What the heck? Did I do something bad? _"Why are you staring?" Actually wanting to know. He blinked slowly and his face flushed a bright dark red "N-no-nothing, b-but didn't I tell you not to ch-change in front of me?" I tilted my head to the side not quite understanding his point. "Why? Am I that disgusting?" "No! It's just that… well you… no ,ohm, I…" _Now that's annoying, scolding me and not saying the reason? _ "Really? Then why don't you tell me the reason for me not changing in front of you?"

*Ikuto's POV*

_I had never seen Amu without baggy clothes, her figure was hidden but she is perfect, I mean, long slender legs, creamy white skin, flat stomach and, I think/calculate, a C-cup… (Drool/blush) _It was hard but I got the strength to not look at her womanhood_ NotthatIthoughtofitoranything. Hour glass figure, slender legs, honey orbs looking up to me, sweat in her forehead and her sweet voice shouting my name… {Isaac: Perverted Ikuto= 1 Big LOL. M:I swear I didn't put the last part! It was this dirty-. Isaac: Oh, but you didn't say anything when you were-. M: Never mind on with it! And I haven't done anything with him, I swear! }_

As soon as I snapped out of my thoughts {Not so soon}, I remembered her questions and my blush darkened. I started feeling nervous, I swear in any moment I might explode. "It's because you are… well, you… Oh, screw it! It's because I think you are beautiful and it's not common to get naked in front of someone, it causes dirty thoughts, you know?" That's it I exploded. …_Shit…_

The next thing that happened was something that I would have never expected to hear from her… "What are 'dirty thoughts'?" She asked with no emotion but truth clear in her words. _How the hell am I supposed to explain that to her? _

_. . ._

_I got it!_

"Well you know how when animals are near spring, they think of who and how they are gonna be together?..." She gave a small nod "… We, humans call 'dirty thoughts' to the idea of development in a relationship" I saw her cat ears pop out "Could you please give me an example? Like what you thought 'cause I don't quite get it…" Gulp/Sweat/Blush. Yes, all at ones. "Well, may I tell you later? It's over 5:30 and I have to go home and get ready for school" "Alright, but promise you'll tell me later!" She extended her pinky to me with pleading eyes, which I found kind of cute and couldn't help but smile and link my pinky with hers. "Sure" "Okay then, meet you at the park by 6:45 to go together to school" "Roger" She saluted as I returned it and went towards the balcony starting my hurried way home.

~Ikuto's Home~

_I hate Amu, it's her fault I had to take a cold shower and I HATE cold water!_ Anyways, I put on a black shirt with a silver skull on the back, dark blue (faded) skinny jeans, black sneakers and my favorite silver cross. I went down to get some breakfast and left before Utau came. Then I remembered and took off to the park.

~In the Park~

While entering the park, my eyes widened;

_Amu sitting on a tree, helping a bird and her ears and tail showing… What the heck is she thinking? Everyone can see her panties or animal-like characteristics! Does she want to get raped or caged by a psycho? Does she even know how short is that skirt? Any freak might think it's a cosplay and rape her!_

_I wouldn't be able to taint her but someone might! (blush), I mean, She's sexy and all (gulp/darker blush) but, she's pure and innocent… Right?_

"Amu! Get down, you might fall!" She sat on the lowest branch and smirked at me _I bet she hasn't realized that her (sexy, lacy, black) underwear is showing (drool) _"Why would I fell? And I'm no scaredy cat unlike others, so I won't get down until I help this bird." I sighed. _Might as well tell her the truth._ "Hey, what if I told you that I can see your panties from here?" She made a disgusted face "Eww, I didn't know you were a perverted old bastard and I don't want to know what you think if that's the type of things you notice" _Old? _"Hey, I'm just stating the obvious. Either way you're the one at fault for giving that view of yourself so I advise you to get down" "Yes, DAD" She left the little bird in a branch, jumped down and gracefully landed on her feet.

"Well then, let's go" She grabbed my hand and turned towards the school. By entering the school, there were whistles, howls, nose-bleeds and a lot of things that made me wish a baggy clothes dressed like Amu… _And now let the rumors begin_ "Who is that? A new student? She's hot" "I don't know but I think he's her boyfriend" "There is no way that a girl like THAT would be with the new kid instead of me"

I saw a group of girls glaring at Amu and another fucked up guys who were approaching Amu with lustful eyes "Let's go to class, _Amu_" And with that I dragged her to class. We sat at our places and Amu started drawing while we listened to music (sharing earphones) until… "Excuse me, but that place is occupied by Hinamori, and it's pretty violent, so why don't you sit next to me?" (Lame attempt of a smirk) {Key word attempt} … Tadagay interrupted our fun. But then again it might have just begun as I saw Amu smirk. "If I'm so violent, shouldn't you scream, cry and call out for your bitchy mama?" _That's the Amu I know _I thought with a smirk. "Nice one, Amu" We high-fived but in a cool way. His eyes widened a wave of shock passed through him while trying to process the information…

~15 min. or so later~

"You are Hinamori!" He/she screamed like a girl. "You are a BOY!" She imitated him just as the whole class broke out in laughter.

All the girls-"She's so Cool~"

All the guys-"She's so HOT!"

I saw Amu roll her eyes, as a group of girls came with smirks in their faces.

"Hey, my name is Rika" The brunette said in a too sweet voice. "I am called Bella" Said the redheaded one in a bitchy tone and last one, blonde one, answered normally. "And I'm Lulu" _At least one isn't a slut _"And I don't care" _Touché "_We are the group of the most beautiful and popular girls in the school""Says who?" I asked/ whispered to Amu mockingly, which caused her to giggle under her breath. "And our leader is not here, so…""Figures…" "Don't you want to join us for lunch?""Why should I?" "Because you're almost as beautiful as us" "Am I that ugly?" she murmured. _Dude! This girls hilarious! _ I chuckled mentally"I beg to differ"They turned at me with hearts in theirs eyes,except one. "What do you mean?" asked Lulu "Obviously that she isn't even close to be as gorgeous as us"replied Bella with an angry tone at her 'friend' for thinking otherwise. "Oh contraire~ Amu is the most beautiful maiden in the country and as for her reason is quite simple…""And that is…?" _questioned Rika. _"She doesn't want to be seen with the ugliest whores in the school" I answered with the best grin I could.

I saw Amu trying to hold in her laughter but it didn't went as well, she was in a ROFLMAO state which caused me to chuckle. "HOW DARE YOU TALK TO US LIKE THAT?" Lulu yelled. "Awww come on, you know you were going to laugh too, I mean, you're the ones with less makeup and less revealing clothes and that makes me deduct you're new in the group. Also I can sense that you are way better of a person" That Lulu girl started giggling "How did you know?" I smiled _Another friend _"Your face is easy to read" They smiled "Lulu! What do you think you're doing?" screeched both Bella and Rika in sync. "Is it bad to express myself?" She asked innocently "Yes, you were told to hang out with me and that means my group, MY rules" Rika demanded and Lulu smirked "Hey, chill, you're the one whose a slut" Rika then fumed "See. That's what I mean!" Then Amu smirked "Even if she's saying the truth?" "She wouldn't know, she doesn't have any friends!" Now it's my turn "Of course she does, right Amu?" "Yup!" she replied as we both hugged her to which she blushed.

"And what will she do? Sleep with Ikuto?" asked a pissed as hell Bella "She isn't like you, so I doubt it" Amu smiled. "And, it's Tsukiyomi to you, not Ikuto" I remarked "That doesn't change that she's useless, I mean, what can she do?"

"Whatever I want, bitch! Even if Rika is my cousin, I'll tell my parents I can no longer hang out with both of you, I don't usually befriend sluts and I've seen how you are… Which, I think like (Everyone else does), the biggest slitches in the world, besides Saaya, that is" Lulu yelled. The whores, both were red from the anger and the crowd that formed around us started clapping.

"Do whatever you want, hump" Rika walked away "Hey, wait for me!" Bella tried to catch up with her.

As the crowd disappeared, Lulu turned to smile at us "Thank you for helping me get rid of them, one day more and I would have exploded" "No prob" Amu answered with a sweet smile, the sweetest I've seen so far.

_So cute…_

I turned away to hide my blush but I spotted Lulu smirking at me _Shit, she noticed_ She opened her mouth, but before she could say anything the teacher came in…

"Sorry, I'm late, I kind of slept in" Everybody sweat dropped as Nikaidou, our teacher excused himself.

~After Class~ {I hate school so I refuse to describe it}

"Well, thank you guys for today, see you tomorrow!" Lulu thanked and then she went home. Amu waved and then turned to me with a serious expression. "Your turn to guide, show me the way to Fujisaki Nagihiko" "Alright, my lady" I saluted as I grabbed her hand _Damn that Nagi, he gets all her attention!_ I tightened my grip on her hand and dragged her to the East wing of the school, to the last room, the basketball court. There was the team and the sluts, I mean, cheerleaders {yeah right ¬¬}… and at the center laughing with a small blonde girl in the arms of non other than Nagihiko…

He turned this way and smirked "My, my what do we have here? How come a beautiful young lady is with The Black Cat and not me?" "That is for us to know and for you to discover" She winked at him and a pang of rage hit me _Why in the bloody hell is Amu acting all seductive?_ But after that, for a millisecond, his eyes widened.

"Rima, wait for me a little bit, I have a matter to discuss with this person" he pointed at Amu."Hump, whatever, just don't make me wait for too long, k?" 'Rima', the blonde midget in his arms pouted and got down from his lap.

"Don't worry, I won't" He pecked her on the cheek. Rima blushed while Nagihiko came towards us with a serious expression…

_Wtf…?_

"Let's go to back, shall we, Avenger?" Nagi called Amu, 'Avenger'? "Yes, we shall, Snake" She smirked. Both went outside, without me…

_What are they going to do? And what about those nicknames?_

_Argh! I can't stand it anymore!_

I ran outside and found…

*Amu's POV*

~Since they went outside~

"How did you notice?" I asked, no emotion at all. "You didn't swoon at my complement" I rolled my eyes. "Conceited much" He chuckled "Hey, this school is not the same as the academy*, there are few hot guys, you know?" he replied pointing at himself. "Anyway, I want to make a deal with you Snake" That seemed to get his attention. "And what may that be?""Join the Avengers or die" I answered, poison in my voice "I'd rather die but that'll take some time, don't you think?" he smirked.

"I could always, rush it" I returned the smirk with a dark aura."Nah, I'm good, I was about to join anyway. So there's no need to fight, Dark Claw"

"Dark Claw?"

I turned to see Ikuto by the door, a frown in his eyes and a slight flash of panic in his eyes.

~End of Chapter~

I made it larger as compensation, so I hope you enjoyed it.

R&R or I won't update!


End file.
